1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to control apparatuses, information processing apparatuses and computer-readable storage media, and more particularly to a power control apparatus that uses a Real Time Clock (RTC), an information processing apparatus that realizes a timer function using the RTC, and a computer-readable storage medium that stores a program for causing a computer to realize such a timer function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, some information processing apparatuses such as Personal Computers (PCs) have the so-called Instant TeleVision (ITV) function that is realized by hardware. Such an information processing apparatus has a tuner unit that receives and selects a broadcast signal, and a television (TV) tuner that converts the broadcast signal selected by the tuner unit into a TV video signal. The TV video signal and a video signal of the information processing apparatus obtained by recording and reproducing the TV video signal are switched and output to a monitor. In the general information processing apparatus having a built-in TV tuner, the TV tuner is started after the information processing apparatus is started, and for this reason, it takes time for the TV video signal to be output from the time when the information processing apparatus is started. A TV tuner that can quickly output the TV video signal to the monitor even when the information processing apparatus is not started, has been proposed in a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-67073, for example. This proposed TV tuner quickly outputs the TV video signal by switching a switch between a case where the TV video signal is output directly to the monitor and a case where the TV video signal is recorded or reproduced and output via the PC.
By using the ITV function, it is possible to receive the television broadcast by the information processing apparatus, and to display the received program in the entire region or in a portion of the entire region of a display part of the information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus is provided with one or more speakers in most cases, and the audio of the received program can also be reproduced by the information processing apparatus.
On the other hand, some television apparatuses are provided with a timer function. The timer function is useful in that it is possible to set the time when the power of the television apparatus is to be turned ON or OFF. For this reason, there are demands to also provide the timer function in the information processing apparatus having the ITV function that is realized by hardware.
However, in the conventional information processing apparatus having the ITV function that is realized by hardware, no timer or clock is provided in the ITV function. Accordingly, in order to provide the timer function in the ITV function, it is necessary to separately provide a timer or clock exclusively for the ITV function, and increases in the hardware and the cost are inevitable.
In the case of the ITV function that is realized by software, it is possible to realize the timer function by software. In this case, when the power of the information processing apparatus is turned OFF, for example, it is not possible to run any software because the CPU does not operate. But in an environment where it is possible to run the software, it is possible to realize both the ITV function and the timer function. The timer function that is realized by software, however, does not operate when the CPU does not operate, such as when the power of the information processing apparatus is turned OFF, and for this reason, the timer function that is realized by software cannot be utilized for the ITV function that is realized by hardware.
The applicant is aware of the prior art proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 2003-37799 and No. 10-83287. The Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-37799 proposes an information processing apparatus having an ITV function that includes a remote controlled reserve function. The Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-83287 proposes an information processing apparatus having a plurality of switches corresponding to added application functions, wherein a routine for realizing an added application function is loaded without loading an Operating System (OS) routine when at least one of the switches is ON.